Daniela: Harry Potter's Aunt
by moonpriestess5986
Summary: Harry has an anut named Daniela. For years she has been kept a secert and away from Harry. Now she is back to protect Harry when he needs her the most. And also to set right the wrongs done in the past.
1. Chapter 1: The Dark Night

Chapter One: The Dark Night  
  
"Will you please pass me that plate, Danny?" said a beautiful red haired young woman.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Hey I'm home guys!" called James Potter from the door. Danielle watched her older brother move through the living room towards them. "And how is my family tonight?"  
  
"We're fine dear." said Lily as she moved to embrace her husband. James walked over to the play pen and picked up the dark haired little boy. Harry looked at his father and laughed. "Supper is ready dear."  
  
"Great! Harry and I are coming."  
  
Since Voldermort's rise to power, the Potters had been living in hiding. Both Lily and James had graduated from Hogwarths School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But James's younger sister Danny was once in her fourth year at Hogwarths.

No one knew that the 15 year old girl was staying with her older brother. No one had a clue of where she was. James had done that for her protection. Since their parents had been killed James had become very protective of his family. They had not had anyone to the house since they had gone into hiding. The only one that knew their hiding place was of course their Secret Keeper, but he was reliable.

Just as the family sat down for dinner the lights went off. "The breaker must have blown again," said James as he stood up to fix the problem. Just then a feeling of great danger filled him. Without another thought he said, "Danny go get under the invisibility cloak. Lily go into the nursery and lock the door now, find the other cloak and hid." Both women knew better than to argue with him and did as he said.

James then took out his wand and waited for the worst. Voldermort stuck down James in on second then walked to the nursery. Daniela watched in horror as Lily pleaded for the life of her son.

Fear kept Daniela rooted to her place. She watched as Lily also died by the hands of the dark wizard. As Voldermort made a move to also kill Harry in the same way, Daniela ran and jumped between the wand and the baby.

What happened next no one can really say. Maybe it was the sacrifice of James, Lily and Daniela that saved them. Who knows? But Daniela remembered hearing the scream of Voldermort as her world went black.

A few hours later Hagrid showed up to find Harry. He was surprised to find the child cuddled in the arms of his aunt under some of the fallen rubble. "I wonder what will happen to you two?" he said out loud.

He gathered both of them up and began to walk away when he heard a motorcycle. Hagrid turned around to see Sirius Black fly onto the scene. "Here we go," thought Hagrid as he walked over to console the Potter's dearest friend.  
  
And so it begins. I hope you liked it. Please Review and let me know how you feel. Thanks! Also let me know if you have any ideas.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 2: Nightmares  
  
Daniela fell deeper into the dream. It was always the same. The same horrible beginning and tragic end. But why was she dreaming about it now. Could it finally be time to go home?  
  
In the dream:  
'No not Harry. Please don't kill him.' cried Lily shielding her son.  
'I'll kill you first you bitch. Then I'll kill your brat.' growled Voldermort.  
There was a blast of green light, and then Lily body was lying on the ground. NOOOOOOO!!!!! NOT BOTH OF THEM! I CAN'T LOSE BOTH OF THEM. I saw Voldermort raise his arm to strike Harry. NO YOU DON'T YOU JERK. I ran to shield Harry with my back facing Voldermort. I felt a pain in the back of my neck. My world went black and I thought I must be dead.  
  
I woke up again at Sirius's house with a blanket over me. At first I didn't remember what had happened. Then I did. I wish to God I hadn't. I began to cry and at the sound of my tears and sobs, Sirius ran into the room.  
"It's alright Danny. You're safe now. He won't hurt you again." Sirius tried to comfort me, but just as I started to relax the room exploded with Auror. It took me a minute to realize that they were after Sirius. I didn't understand. What had Sirius done? Just as I started to get up Albus Dumbledore came into the room.  
He lifted me into his arms and walked outside. I was taken to the Leaky Caldron and given some medicine to help me sleep. While the drugs were taking effect Dumbledore told me that Sirius would be brought to justice for he betrayed Lily and James. Before I could tell him that it was Peter not Sirius the drugs had put me into a deep sleep.  
  
Later I was brought to trail with Sirius. Now looking back at it I should have kept my mouth shut. But I was young and stupid. I really thought that truth always won. I was wrong.  
In the beginning of the trail I had told everyone that Peter had given up my brother not Sirius. But what adult would listen to a 15 year old. Only Dumbledore believed me, but that didn't matter much then. Sirius was convicted and sent to prison. And I was sent to Hogwarts.  
By the decree of the Minster of Magic I was to be keep at Hogwarts until I was of age to leave. They would throw me into prison, I was too young. But I was crazy and under a powerful spell. I was to be kept away from Sirius and Harry at all cost. They even went as far as to put a curse on me.  
  
The day I graduated Hogwarts the Minister of Magic came. "Danny we cannot allow you near Harry. With your state of mind you might hurt me or worst. Therefore we have no other choice." "What are you going to do to me?" "We are going to make sure you don't go near Harry or Sirius." Just then a very angry Dumbledore came into the room along with other wizards and witches I didn't recognize.

"Cornelius! I must protest to put that kind of a spell on her is unthinkable. I won't allow it!" screamed Dumbledore in fury. I can't remember every seeing him like that before.

"It can't be helped Albus." And while a large wizard held Dumbledore, the rest of the group formed a circle around me. "Now let us begin.

For this moment on

Let her never be human around them

She may look at them from afar

But never a part of the group will she be anymore

Until they unite together of they own choice

May she only have for them an animal's voice."  
  
Daniela woke up in a cold sweat. 'That same damn dream. Why? Why did it have to happen that way?' Daniela got out of bed and looked up at the sky. It had been 14 years since she had last held Harry. She had seen him often. In her loin form. And she had often wanted to kill that family he lived with. But Uncle Albus had made her promise not to to anything wrong. And out of respect for her adopted uncle she had done as he wished.

The minister's curse had worked wonderfully. Daniela could not come within 12 feet of Harry before she transformed into a large white lioness. And a huge cat couldn't take care of a baby.

Daniela yelled in pain as the scar on the base of her neck began to burn. 'Why is the scar burning? Voldermort.' Her mind was already racing. 'What about Harry?' Daniela walked out side and yelled "Telika!" Immediately a golden griffin like creature came to her. "Telika, I need you to take me to Hagrid. He'll know how to find Uncle Albus." The great beast launched itself and its rider into the air. 'I just hope I'm not too late,' thought Daniela as she looked into the night.  
  
Response to Reviews:  
  
Thank you all very much. I am overwhelmed that you all liked it that much. Thank you again. I hope this chappie explained a few things. Please keep the reviews coming. Lace


	3. Chapter 3: Back at Hogwarths

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. But some of the characters are mine.  
  
Chapter 3: Back at Hogwarths  
  
Daniela looked out across the darkened land. It had been so long since she had been home. Yes she thought of Hogwarths as home. After the Ministry had sentenced her to stay at Hogwarths, Daniela had made the place her home.  
  
Several of the teachers never left for long either. So during the breaks in the term Daniela would ask them to teach her all that they knew. She had learned what they had taught her during those times with such ease that she had quickly advanced beyond those that went to school with her. She was now considered by those that knew her as one of the strongest witches in the world.  
  
Although Hogwarths and the professors that taken her in as family, the students had always remained silent and unfriendly. They knew what the papers had said about her. That she was insane. That she was in love with a murder. That she was confined to the school ground because she was a danger to normal society.  
  
Those thoughts and words had hurt Daniela more than any thing else. In love with Sirius? True there had been a time when she had been infatuated with her brother's best friend. But it had not been for long.  
  
After their deaths Daniela had become very close to the only remain members of her brother's group. She had quickly fallen in love with the moody but kind werewolf. Remus was everything she could have ever wanted. They kept in touch with each other through letters, but he was staying closer to Harry now and Daniela was still being order to stay away by Albus.  
  
Daniela came out of her stupor when she saw the lights of Hogwarths ahead of her. 'I'm home,' she thought with glee. 'I do hope the curse is over. Now that Sirius and Harry are together again.' She landed Telika close to Hagrid's house and carefully knocked on the door.  
  
Hagrid opened the door and took a step back in surprise. He would have never thought to have seen Daniela here at his door steep. But with things the way they are, he was not too shocked. "Daniela, it's good to have you home again," said the giant as he engulfed the small framed girl.  
  
"Thank you. It's good to be home again," said Daniela as her eyes welled up with tears. "I've come to see Harry. Is his alright?"  
  
"Well there was an incident, but don't worry he is safe for now." "I have to see him." "Well put on that invisibility cloak and follow me. He and Sirius are with Dumbledore now." With that the two set off for the castle.  
  
Daniela was filled with a sense of excitement and also of foreboding. It had been 14 years since she had set eyes on either of them. What were they like now? Would they ever forgive her for abandoning them so many years ago?  
  
As if he could hear her thought, Hagrid said in a small voice, "I'm sure they will be happy to see you. You don't need to worry so much." Daniela smiled to herself and looked up at the castle. It had been so long since she had last been here, but it looked all the same. Even down to the cracks in the walls.  
  
Hagrid led her through the familiar halls and up to the stone gargoyle. "Lemon Sherbet," he said. The gargoyle leapt aside and a stone staircase appeared. Hagrid steeped onto the stairs and they began to move. Once they were at the top of the stairs, Hagrid knocked on the headmaster's door. There was talking inside the door and then Albus Dumbledore opened the door to see who his visitors were.  
  
"Hagrid, I trust that this is an important matter," said Dumbledore. "Yes, sir indeed. May we come in?" "We?" "Well yes sir. I have a certain cat that would like to speak with you," said Hagrid using the term cat to let Dumbledore know that Danny was back. "Oh well yes of course please come in.  
  
Daniela and Hagrid walked into the room. Daniela took in the scene in front of her. Albus's office had not changed much since the last time she had been here. The same paintings and the same furniture littered the room. The only new additions that she noticed were a young boy with green eyes and unruly black hair. Harry! Also there was a large black dog beside him. Sirius! She knew him from watching him with her brother so many times. Those memories brought a smile to her face.  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid," said Dumbledore. Hagrid bowed his head to the headmaster and walked back to the door. As he left he gently squeezed Daniela's arm.  
  
Harry saw the gesture and sat up a little higher. Was there someone else in the room? They would have to be under an invisibility cloak or something like it?  
  
Dumbledore sighed and said, "Daniela its safe to come out now. There is only the four of us in the room."  
  
'Danny! She's here!' thought Sirius. Harry saw his godfather's tail wag and wondered who this Daniela person was. Then slowly the invisibility cloak slid away to uncover a women in her late twenties. She had little brown eyes and a mane of thick black hair that reached to her knees. She looked at all three of them and then turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Uncle." "As it is to see you. I see that the curse was lifted." Daniela smiled and nodded to the two in the corner. "They are the ones that set me free. The moment that Harry followed Sirius the curse was lifted. I'm only sorry I didn't come back until now." She bowed her head in sham.  
  
At that moment Sirius turned back into a human and rushed over to the girl side and to Harry amazement he hugged the girl fiercely. "Don't ever say thing like that Danny. You stood by me. No matter what they said or did you keep the faith that I was innocent," said Sirius harshly as he stoked the girl's hair.  
  
"I know but I left Harry. I didn't want to but they made me," said Daniela as she busted into tears. Sirius held her closely and let her cry herself out. Daniela couldn't believe that this moment had come after all those years.  
  
Then she slowly looked around to Harry. He had a confused look on his face. Daniela smile and moved out of Sirius's arms, she then slowly walked over to Harry. "Harry I know that I haven't been there for you in a long time....... I wasn't that I didn't want to be there.....I just couldn't......I know that it will take a long time and......I'm not asked for your forgiveness......but someday I would like for us to be a family again.....when your ready of course," Daniela ramble her apology out and then look with hopeful eyes down at Harry. With a confused look still spread across his face Harry asked, "Who are you?"  
  
Daniela smiled and answered, "I'm your aunt, Harry. My name is Daniela Marie Potter. I am your father's younger sister."  
  
"Where have you been?" There was a hurt look on Harry face that broke Daniela's heart into pieces.  
  
"That story, Harry, will have to wait. We have to get you don't to the infirmary. Daniela, Sirius, you may come and stay with him. Daniela put on her cloak again and Sirius once again transformed into Padfoot. The trio then followed Dumbledore down to the infirmary so Harry could be treated.  
  
As she followed the group Daniela thought, 'That went better than I thought it would. It's good to be home again.'  
  
Reponses to Reviews:  
  
Thank all of you for your reviews. I'm glad you like it. I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any suggestions please let me know. Keep sending the reviews. Thanks again.  
  
Lace 


End file.
